The Moon's Queen
by ATA Fangirlie
Summary: Valentina is the Queen of the Immortals. When Malicious Hate arises Valentina will have to call upon the help of The Guardians and Elsa Queen of Arendalle. To defeat her they have to regain the memory of the broken one. Only the broken one can defeat her single handed. Will their efforts be wasted? Will the Moon be destroyed? Why have strange things happening lately?
1. The Desert

**Hi! Sorry if all the new stuff added is confusing you. I am really sorry, I am just figuring this out. Anyhow, How is life my good friends?... Oh wait. NEVERMIND **

**You probably aren't even reading this. Anyway I own nothing and have no regrets whatsoever. **

**Charlie: *whispers* _Lies!_**

**_Anyway as I was saying this is my first story and I hope you enjoy. :-)_**

* * *

><p>At the beginning of time. The first thing I felt was the heat. Hate blanketed me in darkness.<p>

The hate around me felt so evil, yet temptingly calling me to join it. I fought back in my head as hard as possible.

The hate spit me out.

I was still uneasy not knowing if it had left, but as soon as I saw the moon I was instantly reassured. I blinked my eyes. I was somewhere hot and dark. A desert was what I awoke to.

When I turned my head I saw two other small figures in the darkness just as clueless as I was beside me. We crawled to a nearby small stream, drank and cleaned ourselves up. We all looked into the water and then up at the moon

The moment the sun rose I realized we are all children. It had to be a coincidence but I think we might know each other and I think we all were vaguely aware of a familiarity between us.

The smallest of us was a girl the age of twelve and had dark chocolate brown hair and eyes. We all had tan skin. Her hair was shoulder length. The boy of about fourteen years of age, had no hair, but still had similar facial features to the girl and had brown eyes also.

I looked into the stream and saw my thick hair three inches from my chin line. I looked about seventeen. We all had fluffy beautiful angelic white feathered all looked very alike, so very alike that the younger girl could have been my younger body.

We were all wearing leaves as clothing sewn together by vines. That night the moon told me my name and that these others were my siblings, their names would forever be implanted in my mind.

Hello, my name is Valentina and I am the leader of the Protectors of Love and Queen of the Immortals.


	2. Hiding in the Shadows

**Second Chapter posted to make this a bit better. Sorry but I am bad at beginnings.**

* * *

><p>2016:Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

"Love" I remembered what I had said then how the snow all around me melted, formed a gigantic snowflake in the sky and disappeared. Anna and I were then again sisters. Real sisters, not just related but really best friends.

I retreated to my bedroom after answering my subjects endless questions and sat down on the edge of my bed. A shimmer from the corner of the room caught my eye. Two small shimmers to be exact.

" Who goes there? This is the Queen of Arendelle's chambers. Why have you chosen to be here." I whispered afraid.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, though many still do fear me. It is a wise decision in some cases but foolish in others." A mysterious voice told me. It sounded like a child's, but it was still very wise and it sounded like years of pain had been endured. It might have also been a female. I could sense the eyes watching me.

" Please, come out so that I may be able to see you." I attempted to ask the voice to reveal itself.

The thing stepped with elegance out of the shadows. I saw a girl. A thirteen year old girl. This girl had tan skin and she was very tall a foot taller than me and I was a respectable height, but still I was not that tall. She might have been Asian but her eyes didn't show it. She had dark brown, short, chin length hair that followed the angle of her chin with red at the tips. She had a black bandana in her hair, and had naturally very red lips. Her cheeks had a permanent red blush splashed across them and yet had a solemn and grave look to them.

The mysterious girl wore boots that were black and were buckled. Size 11 or 10 1/2? She wore jet black skinny jeans and wore a white long-sleeved cotton button down shirt with a leather jacket. She had a capsule of some sort strapped to her hip also.

"I am Valentina. The Head of the Protectors of Love." The girl or Valentina stated. Valentina looked like a mere girl but had the authority in her voice that by far surpassed mine." I have been watching you. A person who is so intertwined with love needs to be investigated you know. Elsa, you and your sister were really something, let alone your true love is yet to come. Let us not get into that though. No one could have predicted the outcome of this... well, no one but me of course." She flashed me a smile with brilliantly white teeth.

" You know about my true love yet to come? Who is it!?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity.

Valentina slowly shook her head, " I can not predict your true love. I only know when it happens who it will be. Never ask me who. Even if you have met him. Love can be cruel. Crueler than hate in many ways."

"Then how did you predict Anna saving me?" I retorted doubting her answer.

" No one in that land could have saved her but Kristof or you. I realized with the path that you were at she would be bound to see you almost dying and she has just the most selfless heart that she would obviously choose you. I predicted this as soon as you got taken by Hans." Answered Valentina with a look that told me *Don't even ask me how I knew Hans was evil... Just don't. *

" You know all of our names? " still I questioned her.

She sighed," Full of questions. I see. I was and still might be like that... I know all earth's creatures names... Well the humanistic ones. "

"Are there others like you? How many are there?" I asked yet again because I needed answers and I did not care.

" What is with all the questions? Huh?" Valentina said the most teenager-like statement I have heard from her." Yes there is more like me! I mean no one has the same powers as me... no one really at all. Santa, or North as we like to call him, is a guardian. There are five guardians in all they are the protectors of children. There is North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and last and newest member Jack. North a.k.a Santa is a big Russian old man but still dangerous. He also is the guardian of wonder and he is really awesome and one of the top five immortal inventors. There is Sandy who is short , he can not talk, and all gold. As you know the sand man brings good dreams to every child. He uses dream sand of course. He is the guardian of dreams. Tooth is the tooth fairy. Which you know about. She is the guardian of memories. Bunny is the Easter bunny and he is the guardian of hope. Jack is-"

" Who is Jack? I have never heard his name before." I interrupted because everyone she spoke of was at least in a legend or a story as I recall from my mind. Valentina though did not ring a bell in my mind... I would have to ask later.

"Jack is Jack Frost. He brings winter and snow and everything. He is the guardian of fun. He is a little annoying" She answered me. He now was making sense I had heard of him but just as an expression." There is also Leperanas the Leprechaun chief. Bloody Mary patron ghost of Halloween. "

" You say you are a protector of love... but isn't Cupid in charge of love? The baby? You know?" I finally blurt out my question as fast as possible.

"A baby?" Valentina did the least expected thing I had ever seen her do she laughed an actual laugh, in fact it was a purely amused laugh and said,"He is not in charge, I am. He is probably known by his pranks. He is my little brother. Cupid is technically right now ten years old. Not a baby! I also have a little sister seven years of age. Her name is Lovenora. A baby? Ha! That's hilarious! If anything Lovenora should be a baby! Where do mortals come up with this?"

She stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes and stated," There are more of us but many hide in darkness until their time comes to defeat the evil forces in the world. And others are sworn to protect certain areas. I occasionally visit."

" That is a lot of Guardians... Is that it?" I ask one last question.

" Not all of us are guardians, actually as I had said before there are only five. North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and Jack. There are The Protectors of Love follow themoon and the queen's orders. but this queen also rules all immortals even the bad ones. Then the guardians follow the moons orders mostly. Like you, but also not like you at all. The moon made the queen second in charge. Don't ask me about her." She paused then said ," Elsa, you astound me, after the whole incident you have been through immortals surprise you. There is more to the world, more than you could ever imagine."

There was an explosion in the sky... not fireworks but TNT or something. Valentina looked at me and said," I must go now. Farewell Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. I look forward to our next visit."

With that she smiled, grabbed the capsule on her hip and threw it to the ground. Smoke billowed around her. Once the smoke cleared no one was there to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Too much? Ok? Please do tell.<strong>


	3. Reapers Message

**Hello agsin. It's me Ata. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Now just to clear things up I am going to write a one shot where Jelsa meets so this story moves along faster. I am really sorry but I am not a fluffy person... The one shot might've been filled with fluff... But I will only post that when I have time... A long time will you have to wait for, young padawan. **

**I got ONE REVIEW YIPPIE DOODLES!**

* * *

><p>2017 : Jack's P.O.V.<p>

"FREEDOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I absolutely loved the first snowfall of the year. I started off flying to the lake that I usually resided because I had just brought a snow day to New York and was extremely tired, but something caught my eye. I saw the northern lights and I immediately jumped into the wind. "Take me to North's workshop."

Flying through the air always gave me the feeling of freedom. The wind in my hair and the sting of small icicles on my face. This is what it was like being a bird, without using your wings. I gripped my staff tightly and did a flip in the wind.

" Jack welcome back! We have something very strange happening, yes very strange indeed." North told me as soon as I entered.

"What happened? Did Pitch come back or something?" I asked feeling a little angry because he and his games messed with everyone.

"No, the lights are covered in a mist as we speak but the mist is still. This mist is not the usual mist . Like the mist is alive and that they are waiting for someone or something."

"What? Who and why would it be waiting for anything? I mean, the master could already be watching or something... I don't know." I sighed giving up on the thought.

Suddenly the mist started vibrating and I started to back away when the mist all turned blue then red, dark red. A yell was heard throughout the workshop."THE HATRED HAS ALREADY BEGUN. THE MOON HAS FALTERED IN POWER AND THE BALANCE WILL END ABRUPTLY UNLESS THE BROKEN ONE REGAINS MEMORY OF LIFE BEFORE BEING AN IMMORTAL. ONLY THE BROKEN ONE CAN SAVE THE FATE OF THIS WORLD. THE MOON HAS ASSIGNED A NEW GUARDIAN TO HELP YOU FIND THE BROKEN ONE AND HELP REGAIN ITS MEMORY TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE. THE MOON IS LOSING POWER. " then the mist all got sucked out of the room like an invisible vacuum was turned on. Then the moon appeared in the room and shone on a spot on the floor.

"The broken one? Regaining memory? Moon losing... Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Jack, not everyone remembers it just depends on who you are and your past or can because I was just here to help them remember, also some remember immediately. Though, some never find out. Only the moon, God, Mother Nature, and Father Time know." Tooth told me." But, I don't really know who this "Broken One" is. Plus, this new guardian that is supposed to help us is just weird."

" A new guardian!? This is...What?! We just had a new one assigned four years ago!" Bunny confusedly voice had gone but he still was angry with his "voice." The crystal rose out of the floor anyway.

" Woah! I've never seen this happen before. Is this how I was chosen?" I asked when the moon focused on the crystal.

" Yes everyone was chosen this way... but so soon... and what the ? I mean you becoming one was sort of close to mine which was about a few hundred years ago. But you shouldn't even see this for at least one hundred more years, Jack. " Bunny informed me.

"Pitch could not be returning so soon... Could he? Surely not. He needs to regain power and energy." Tooth protested. " Why would we even need help? There isn't another threat to the children out there besides Pitch... Not that I know... Is there?"

"Who could the new rookie Guardian be? Who, who, who?" I asked changing the subject to the crystal in the center of the room ," What about Leperanas chief of the Leprechauns? Bloody Mary the Halloween's own candy addicted phantom? Bunny's best buddy the groundhog? And what about little Cupi-"

My sentence was cut off just as a gasp filled the room. The image had formed and the person it represented was very unexpected and highly impossible. I could not believe what I had just seen.

On the crystal stood a seventeen year old girl with a bow in her left hand with a quiver of arrows on her back. She had a bunch of knives strapped to her chest and had a sword in a sheath on her hip. On her head as a tiara of silver with a moonstone in the center of it. On her hand she wore a large silver ring with a moonstone in it and diamonds along the side. Her eyes looked deadly. In the image her hand was reaching out like she threw something... but then I realized she was throwing something. A knife made of silver. Silver was the royal symbol for Immortals. The odd thing was that there was something on this person's back, a pair of white feathery wings.

"Valentina the Leader of the Protectors of Love, Queen of immortals." Tooth said in awe.

" Jack, would you do the honors to retrieve the Queen?" Was the last thing I had heard before I jumped out the window and confusedly flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>BalletBookworm: Thanks! I can't wait to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**And guys, please review,suggest, comment , CRITISIZE. Tell me what you want! I will (Try to) DELIVER. I love you guys.**

**3 ATA Fangirlie **


	4. Old Friend

**This Chapter is horrible. It is. At least in my opinion. I am not the best writer, and I need you to give me some feedback. It will improve the quality, hopefully. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>2016 A Few months After Elsa Visited: Back To Valentina's P.O.V.<p>

Here I am many years since the "rebirth" as I call it at my laptop in my office that is filled to the high ceiling with books. We have a library building , but there was not enough room in there, so every room in most buildings was filled with them. My office is white with dark green accents. My sister is at the moment away traveling texting me about everything and delivering all of the family love there is. While my brother is in my office building "helping" me with work.

My siblings are still all the same that they were many years ago all but me. I had the power to change my age and appearance, I am thirteen right now, but I still preferred being seventeen and having my own face. I can change other peoples age and appearances. Also unlike my dear sister and sometimes brother because hardly anyone believes in him, I can be seen by mortals, but only when I wish to. I now wear black boots, durable black skinny jeans and a simple long sleeved classic western style white button down collared shirt. My brother prefers graphic tees and jeans with sneakers. And my pretty sister likes to wear dresses and skirts, pink mostly. I again unlike my siblings changed my style often.

Everyone took an older form than me and my siblings. I was a younger teenager because teenagers fall in love more then adults do and I like to be more free spirited then almost in adulthood teenagers . I hardly ever changed my form unless in dire need. I have the power of love and can infuse it into items. I also like to invent magical items with other people's abilities. For instance I have this skateboard that is propelled by snow and like my candy jar that is bottomless and it had many different types of candy. I sighed in remembrance then started to think of the encounter with Elsa and popped a Hershey's kiss in my mouth.

At the moment I am sketching a drawing of a boy. A fourteen year old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. This figure kept flickering in and out of my mind constantly, like a candle refusing to go out. Sometimes different ages but always the same figure...many of my drawings are of boy is persistent on me, I believe he might be apart of my past. My past...

I started to remember all of those years when my siblings and I had no home, before I gained my queenly power unlike Elsa I had to earn becoming a Queen, through blood . I took a swig of my coffee that has just the right amount of hazelnut creamer and this was my favorite brew straight from Mexico. I loved coffee because none of the other immortals were able to buy it because they had no money. I had a whole machine of money. I grabbed my purple Beats headphones and Blasted the music on high. Coffee always had the opposite affect on me then normal people this caused my mind to drift off and I start to doze ,but suddenly, my computer flashes an alert.

"C! Hey, can I get a little help over here!" I call to my brother, Cupid, who was at the moment hanging upside down off of the chandelier trying to land on a skateboard.

"Fine oh your majesty Mrs. Queen Valentina! What is it now! Some girl likes this guy and he hates her but she likes him so much and you can't find any possible tragic outcome. Oh, what are we to do!" He sarcastically pretended to gasp in horror." So sis, will you please stop interrupting my peaceful stunts and just deal with it!"

"No! Oh my God C! You should know I would not interrupt your " stunts " with a random little girl's crush! Look!" Though no crush in my mind is unimportant I still waved it aside gesturing to my computer.

The screen was showing footage of one of my security cameras. This one showed the front of my private island near the Pacific coast of lower California next to Catalina Island that was unable to be reached by mortals. It was just lovely here I remember being here before I was an immortal. Sadly, though, that is all I can ever remember. Tooth was not in existence when I died in fact I was the first immortal ever. No one had my memories but the moon and God. I could not access them, maybe I will be in the dark forever.

Unusually there was something that no one expected to be there. On the screen was a boy of eighteen wearing a blue hoodie covered in frost, with brown short Capri like pants with cords wrapped around the frayed ends flying toward my office lazily. He has white wind blown hair that was blown all over his head. He was also holding a shepherd's staff with a G shaped end.

C gracefully jumps off the chandelier and onto the hardwood floor making my coffee spill all over myself. I glare at him, I wish he had his wings. As I dry off he says ," You better get Lovenora , Tina. She might want to be here... now. The last time he came you didn't eat for a week. We might want to see what might happen."

I pull a teleportation lever that I invented that was in the wall and suddenly the seven year old appears out of thin air and runs into my arms. She is so happy looking and spritely.

" Hey Tina! I missed you! Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to ... um... carry love to all the families across the wide world?" She asked happily. She looks at my laptop and freezes.

" Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be in, like, Pennsylvania? Not here! Tina!"

" Wait in the mansion, Lovey, you too C." I tell them. Sending them out of my office building. " I will tell you if you may come out... He may be here for business not fun ."

Lovenora stubbornly protested," But you are like the controller of all good emotions and not to mention the-!"

"Enough! Lovey, leave with C. Now!" I told her.

" Ugh!" She complained." Who made you the boss of me? You are still my sister! "

"GO NOW! Please?" I pleaded. All I got was a reluctant nod in return.

Once they had left I organized my desk and waited. After about thirty seconds later a icy blast opens the door. I winced. It had been just recently remodeled.

Then I smiled at the figure in the doorway." Jack. How nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Val." Jack said before smothering me in a giant bear hug.

I gave a muffled scream, " I cannot BREATHE! Jack Frost HOW DARE YOU! Put me down THIS INSTANT!"

I was immediately released and my eyes met my attacker." Yes your majesty." He said mockingly." No need to scream. Vally, Vally, Vally. How are you? Why do you smell like coffee? " I glared at him and did not answer.

"You are full of pointless questions! Why has everyone I have seen in the last few days ambushed me with questions?" I asked in exasperation." Why are you here Jack. You would not have come here in the middle of summer for no reason, surely, without a notification." I eyed him suspiciously.

" Well, yeah it is pretty big. You will never believe me. At all." He told me looking at me with his grayish-blue eyes.

"I have a solution for that." I said walking over to a big scary looking machine. "Please step inside of my new... Truth Detector machine number 5743688964234564311479 it will read your voice and see if it is telling the truth." I smiled proudly gesturing into the door.

Once he stepped in he said into the microphone." Valentina, you have been chosen to become a guardian." The sensors all bleeped green and I fell to the ground and the blackness surrounded me in a blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think Val is weak that is a lie, she only fainted...because it was surprising and Jack secretly might've stolen some of Sandy's sand and knocked her out.<strong>


	5. Sleeping

**Hiya, guys, so this is pretty much a filler... The next chapter will be a flashback and a bit more too... I still havn't posted the Jelsa oneshot? DARNIT! So many stories coming up, I prefer to write my stories till they are finished before I post. Also, just in case you missed me... I am a loner so probably not... I was grounded so, I could not post. I get grounded often...don't ask. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Jack who is that? Is that a girl? I thought we told you to get the Queen of Immortals, Leader of the Protectors of Love? Why did you bring this girl, and why is she all tuckered out?" A voice above me said.<p>

" Why kangaroo, this is the almighty Queen of Immortals Leader of the Protectors of Love. And by the way, she is a girl. A thirteen year old girl who is like five foot and ten inches." Jack's voice mockingly teased Bunny.

" I expected her to be older, have wings. Maybe more Queenly?" Said Tooth. Who I had never met but, hey, I knew of everyone!

" One she is a shape shifter and she can change her age. Two, I don't know. Three, even though she doesn't dress it she can be really Queenly when she wants to. In fact she even had so much authority that the moon made her Queen of Immortals. " I could Guess he was grinning.

"Why doesn't she have wings?" Tooth again asked.

" I haven't ever seen her wear wings. Ever. So I don't think she likes to wear them... But isn't it weird how she had wings in the crystal thing?

"Her majesty? Are you kidding me Jack? Jack what in the man in the moons name happened?" I heard Bunny yell at Jack angrily while my eyes were still closed and I could stay that way listening in on their conversation for hours . I could hear every movement and I had enhanced senses like a blind man.

" I told her the news, then she dropped to the floor unconscious." Jack shrugged it off." She didn't take it well... at all. I don't think that this is something normal for her. Maybe it is unusual? Should Queens be Guardians? I mean THE QUEEN?"

" If the man in the moon decided she could be one then she can. Also, Jack why does it look like you drugged her and then proceeded to kidnap her and where are her siblings? " Tooth asked.

"First of all she passed out and second of all they were not in her office so I slung her over my shoulder and headed off." He said. North shook his head.

Tooth and Bunny made gasps of horror. " Jack! She is THE QUEEN! Not like Kate or William but the BLOODY QUEEN OF THE IMMORTALS! ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE! FOR GODS SAKE SHE IS ONE OF THE SIX LEADERS OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU CAN'T JUST SLING HER ON YOUR SHOULDER WHAT THE MOONS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Bunny yelled at Jack afraid of what would became of this treatment of the Queen.

"Oh please, Bunny, she was unconscious and she won't find out. Also, she is perfectly ok. " Jack protested, and right then I decided to pretend to wake up.

I gracefully jumped up off of of the floor that was stiffening my back. I sort of stumbled and Tooth was there instantly helping me walk. I looked at her in surprise and told her that I was alright and that I could walk. I was just a bit stiff that was all. Everyone but Jack, Sandy, and North looked at me with caution in their eyes. I suddenly remembered. Bunny and Tooth were not guided by me . Sandy because he was the eldest of them and when I met him I was less busy. North because... well, I might have just accidentally crashed into his workshop with my motorcycle... Jack meeting and befriending me was again a total accident.

* * *

><p><strong>BalletBookworm: I know, I just get obsessed with nonrelevent details. <strong>

**Yours Always, **

**ATA Fangirlie.**


	6. Flashbacks Galore

**Hi! How long has it been? Too long. Sorry for the wait! Really sorry. Ok. So I've decided not to post the oneshot. Because I don't want to. Jk, no. I had a better Idea. Trust me... No. Don't trust me. Just remember. Val is OLD, she has gone through some crepe. Also I like feedback. Thank you. Good bye.**

* * *

><p>Many centuries ago.<p>

"Lord of heaven! What in the wonder of the moon is happening!" I loudly muttered at myself. My newest invention the portal or " The Henry" was malfunctioning and I was in the middle of this random village of pilgrims in the Native American's stolen land. Suddenly a branch broke

"Who is there!" I stood in the darkness with my eyes wide open.

"Who am I ? Oh, my name is- " a voice says but then suddenly stops, " Wait, you can hear me? I can be seen? Are there more things that can see me? No one else I have come across has been able to see me."

" I can't see you. _I can hear_ you. You haven't put yourself in the light but I probably can see you, but I am not an average mortal human, boy. Watch yourself." I faced him. "Where do you come from stranger?"

" I don't know." The person attached to that voice stepped out into the moonlight, his hair was reflecting that pale moonlight. " Hey, you're my age! You called me a boy and told me to watch myself!"

" You are new to immortality? Well, I have helped many a immortal to find their way so I shall help you also." I looked into his eyes and said, " For I am no mere child but, Valentina herself, the Leader of the Protectors of Love. "

"Leader of Protectors of Love? Immortals? Wait, you can help me!? " he said in bewilderment.

" I can and will!" I told him with the power of determination filling my voice." But, first tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Jack. Jack Overland Frost."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I had guided four before him, not including my brother and sister. The moon told me to help wandering immortals onto the right path for many millennia with the help of the moon. This brings me into the situation at hand.

"What in the Man in the Moon's name am I doing here. I know about me being the new guardian, but seriously. What has happened that you have been forced to ever so gracefully resort to one of the least likely possible immortals in this Universe?" I looked at them accusingly. Everyone but North shrugged.

" There was a colorful mist on the Globe! This mist gave us a peculiar message." Sandy informed me... more like signed me.

" What was the message?" I asked dreading the answer, but still looking at them waitig. Everyone but North looked confused at how I could read the lightning fast images above his head.

" We need to find a guy called the " Broken One" and help him regain his memory. And how only he can save the world... Oh and how the moon is losing power. The Hatred begins I guess?" Jack said.

"The broken one... Never heard of this person, maybe it is another title? Wait! Hold up for one...The moon is losing POWER!?" I exclaimed looking shocked," The moon, my superior is losing- wait did you say hatred? I am a Protector of Love and you are telling me that hate has arisen?"

Soon I was whispering "Malicious Hate is back... Malicious Hate... Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate...Malicious Hate..." Over and over in a rising hysteria till I came up with a plan." I am going home. Jack take me home. Now."

" So you aren't accepting the Guardianship?" North said with confused wide eyes.

" No I am not yet accepting it... but I need to get a few things and people to retrieve before I can accept it." Then I turned on Jack," You brought me here without me being conscious so I couldn't bring 'The Henry', Ferrari, Mustang, the capsules, my Lil Black or even my skateboard. I have no mode of transportation. So you have to take me."

" I will fly you home. I guess. Well, why don't we talk on the way?" He asked teasing me.

"Jack you sure you can go? I mean you came here in a rush and you might be tired. Plus, I hear The Queen lives by the beach, in Southern California. Where your powers will be extremely useless... on the beach..." Tooth tells Jack while looking at me.

"I'm ok, I flew to her house once when I was on the brink of exhaustion. And I was emotionally unstable. " Jack flashed me a grin sending me into another flashback.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two years ago.

"Tina!" C called me in a urgent voice," Look at the monitor! Now!"

I looked, surprised by his urgent manner, but was even more surprised by what I had found. Jack hadn't visited in a week which was unusual for the winter/autumn so I was expecting him soon but I didn't expect to see him like this. Jack was unconscious on the doorstep of the gates to my was weak looking. I dropped what I was doing immediately and ran out the door.

I dragged his body into the hospital building on the island. Changing my age (to...I don't know Twenty?) so I could carry him. Once he was put onto the hospital bed I went back to my 13 year old age . I placed his staff right next to the hospital bed and checked his vitals and he seemed weak. His heartbeat was weak and barely fluttering... But because he was immortal I didn't really fear for his life. Only one immortal can kill other immortals permanently, and they don't even exist. So I left him in the bed, injected a vial of a concoction of my own invention, and let him rest.

*Five days later*

"Tina! Jack is awake! " Lovenora yelled at me. She had returned home to celebrate our annual victory party over the forces against good will." I will let you two have your time." I glare at her because I know I don't love him but she still teases me because he is my best friend. And she doesn't even hang out with us when we are together so whatever.

I ran into the room and flung myself on him in a hug." Jack! Are you ok? What happened?" I asked him in a worried flurry.

"Woah! Val you are really weird today... How long was I out for you to be so... Worried?" He asked me.

" FIVE WHOLE DAYS! " I screamed at him barely managing not to swear. " WHAT THE BLOODY HECK HAPPENED!"

" I became a guardian." I looked at him in surprise but he just held up a hand. " I helped them because Pitch Black had arisen with an army of horses called nightmares and he ruined the Tooth fairy's Job by taking all the little fairies and he broke all of the eggs that the Easter bunny left. He even took me and broke my staff."

" Pitch Black?" Pitch Black. I knew him. Once he fell deeply in love with a human mortal , he was so in love that he told me I was a blessing , then one rainy April morning she died. He started to hate me, but I still as an old friend helped him cope with the loss. Eventually he again fell in love with another, Bloody Mary. Since then he has respected me, but he usually adds a touch of fear to many relationships I make. Which isn't unusual so I just let him. Sometimes I even send him particular cases of love for him to add a bit of fear to spice things up, and it adds an even better result. " Wait, slow down! Start from the beginning."

For the next few hours Jack unraveled the story of how he became a guardian. I just stare in wonder at his story. I know I am the Queen but I have the spirit of a thirteen year old teenager. Besides even though I am one of the eldest immortals I still make mistakes...less than most but I still do.

"Fun, huh? I could have told you that." I said looking him in the eye. He glared at me.

"Sure Val."

"DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN IT IS THE MUSIC OF THE PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT- "My cell starts ringing and I look at Jack apologetically. He just shrugs as I step out of the room to answer the call. "Bonjour?"I say in the language of love... which I hardly ever use unless I am in Europe talking to a mortal or with a French immortal... there are none, but it makes me sound cool. So I am pretty much expecting anyone.

" Queen Valentina?" It was North. Not a mortal lovesick accomplice from France.

" Yes, North?" I ask.

" We have had a run in with Pitch Black and had a bit of an unbalance, but everything is under control. We added a new guardian at the beginning of this "run in", Jack Frost. He played a large role in this and in the defeat of Pitch. He earned his first became the Guardian of Fun." North informed me.

" Thank you for the information. This is interesting news. I shall add this to the archives. Farewell, North."I told him.

"Good bye, your majesty." He told me before hanging up.

I returned to the infirmary room that Jack was in and sat down on the bed right next to him. I insisted that I give him a cell phone to keep me in touch so if anything really bad happened For the rest of the evening we sipped hot chocolate and talked about the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo. Yeah, but seriously, What to do with Jack...should I...Kill him off? No. Jk. I probably won't do that. At least not yet. There WILL be an epic battle in the end. Never fear.<strong>

**Shiori Kudo: Now, don't forget. Val can change her age... Kinda one of the perks of being queen. **

**BalletBookworm: Sorry for taking so long.**

**I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN READERS.- ATA**


	7. Authors Note 1

**I AM SO SORRY, SO VERY SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR, I KNOW. I just had school and homework and all the usual crap. I am so sorry. I really don't think I will post on this for a while to be honest. I will be back. Mark my words.**

**Returning: March 28**

**Live well,**

**Ata**


End file.
